We Belonge Together
by Fokiita
Summary: Un SongFic... COMPLETE!
1. We Belonge Together

**Hola! Este es mi primer Song Fic! Espero que les guste… y si quieren lo continuo! Disfrutenlo! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven estaba en su habitación acostada en su cama, pensando en el error que había cometido

- Porque?! - Se lamentaba - Nunca debí haber dicho eso -

**_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didnt know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
_**En su cabeza pasaba el recuerdo...

- Nunca debí dejarte ir... - Una lagrima empezó a recorrer su mejilla

_**I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself**_

Un Flash Back recorrió su mente

- Raven, yo te amo -

- No te creo... -

- Raven... -

- Déjame! -

Ese fue el final del Flash Back

_**Guess I didn't know you  
Guess I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt.**_

Lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro

Raven serró sus ojos tratando de dormir

_- Chico Bestia... - _

_- Raven... Adiós - _

_Chico Bestia se subía a un convertible rojo, junto con una chica rubia, Terra_

_- Raven, toma - Chico Bestia le entrega un pañuelo color verde agua_

_Raven mira a Chico Bestia y agarra el pañuelo_

_- Chico Bestia, yo... - Raven levanta la vista y ve al convertible alejándose de ella_

**_The feeling that I'm feeling now  
That I don't hear your voice  
Or even touch or even kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here_**  
Raven abre los ojos, culpandose a si misma

- Fui una estupida! Desde el principio debí aceptar que el me amaba -

Raven abre un cajón y saca el pañuelo verde agua

- Como pudo pasar esto? Yo lo quería... Yo... Yo lo amaba -

**_Cause baby  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
_**- Para reemplazarme la elegiste a Terra! Pero... ahora no puedo hacer nada... Te fuiste... -

_**Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There aint nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together**_

Raven sale de su habitación, secándose las lagrimas

Se encuentra con Starfire

- Hola amiga Raven -

- Hola... -

Camina hacia la sala y se encuentra con Robin

- Raven... -

- Que? -

- La viste a Starfire? -

- Si, la vi cerca de su habitación -

- Gracias -

Raven se prepara un te de hiervas y regresa a su habitación

**_I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break_**  
Raven empieza a tomar su te

Alguien golpea su puerta

- Raven! -

- Que pasa Cyborg? -

- Llego una carta de Bestita! -

A Raven se le iluminaron los ojos

**_And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart_**  
Raven se dirige a la sala con una enorme felicidad en su corazon

Se sienta en el sillón

- Titanes... - Empieza relatar Robin

- Nuestro amigo Chico Bestia se va a casar! - Dice muy emocionada Starfire e interrumpiendo a Robin

- Que?! -

**_I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby  
_**- Pasa algo Raven? - Pregunta Cyborg

- No... Nada -

**_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together_**  
Raven se va a su habitacion, se acuesta en su cama y empieza llorar

- No se puede casar... Porque!? -

_**Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together**_

**_Baby_**  
Ese día fue un martes 30 de enero, y la boda era el sábado 3 de Febrero

- Faltan 4 días... - Raven, sin dejar de llorar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando – Desearía que esto sea solo un mal sueño! -

Raven agarra el pañuelo y lo tira a través de la ventana con mucha rabia

Mientras que el pañuelo caia al piso, Raven no paraba de pensar en Chico Bestia y Terra, y en la boda**_  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
Cause we belong together_**

- Chico Bestia...Te odio!! - Raven estaba muy adolorida

- Pero... - Suspira - Mas odio... No poder odiarte - **_  
Who am i going to lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's going to talk to me on the phone  
Til the sun comes up  
Who's going to take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together………_**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ya saben! Si quieren, lo continuo! Besos!**

**FokiiTa**


	2. Me Estas Atrapando Otra Vez

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí la continuación! Espero que les sea de su agrado!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras Raven caía en el poso de la tristeza, Chico Bestia y Terra estaban en un departamento revisando los preparativos para la boda

- Chico Bestia… - Dijo Terra

- Que pasa? –

- Me tengo que ir a elegir mi vestido –

- Puedo ir? –

- No! No puedes verlo! –

- Ahh ¬¬ -

- Bueno… Me voy amor, no me extrañes – Terra lo besa, agarra una cartera de color marrón, y se va.

Chico Bestia queda solo en el departamento, con todos los papeles encima de la mesa

Como estaba muy aburrido, decide prender la radio

…_Buenas tardes amigos míos…. _(**N/A:** es la Radio)

Chico Bestia ordenaba los papeles de su boda

… _Empezamos una nueva hora de éxitos. Nos han llegado muchos mensajes, y uno de ellos es de una joven Rachel…_

Chico Bestia sube un poco el volumen

… _Y nos pide que pasemos esta canción, que se le dedica a una persona muy especial, una persona que en estos momentos extraña mucho y desea volver a ver…_

_**Me despierto pensando,**_

_**Si te voy a ver**_

_**Pero es inútil negarlo**_

**_Tu me estas atrapando otra vez_**

Y empezó a recordar…

_- Cyborg… Que le digo?-_

_- Dile lo que sientes… Pero… - _

_- Pero…? – _

_- Conociéndola a Raven, es muy posible que no te escuche - _

Chico Bestia coloca los papeles en un estante

**_Eres un ángel maldito_**

**_Eres la dama más cruel_**

_**Un arma de doble filo**_

_**Contigo solo puedo perder**_

**_Tu me estas atrapando otra ves_**

Otro recuerdo surgió de su mente

_- Raven, yo te amo - _

_- No te creo... - _

_- Raven... - _

_- Déjame! – _

_**Aunque alguien me advirtió**_

_**Nunca deje que no**_

**_Ahora tengo que esconder las heridas_**

**_Ese pulso que jugué_**

**_Porque quise lo perdí_**

**_Nunca me podré alejar de ti_**

Chico Bestia mira a través de una ventana, que estaba cerca de la repisa

**_Te extraño cuando llega la noche_**

**_Pero te odio de día_**

El chico color verde queda mirando fijo al atardecer

- Raven… - Suspira

_**Después, después**_

**_Me subo a tu coche y dejo pasar la vida_**

**_Debería dejarte_**

_**Irme lejos no volver**_

_**Pero es inútil negarlo**_

**_Tu me estas atrapando otra vez_**

_**Contigo solo puedo perder**_

**_Aunque alguien me advirtió nunca dije q no_**

**_Ahora tengo q esconder las heridas_**

**_Ese pulso que jugué porque quise lo perdí_**

**_Nunca me podré alejar de ti_**

- No tendría que estar yo así, me siento mal, triste – Se decía Chico Bestia con ojos llorosos y las orejas caídas

**_Nunca me podré alejar de ti_**

**_Nunca me podré alejar de ti_**

**_Nunca me podré alejar de ti_**

**_Nunca me podré alejar de ti!_**

- Chico Bestia… Te vas a casar… No puedes estar pensando en otra… -

_**De ti**_

_**De ti**_

_**De ti**_

_**De ti**_

_**De ti**_

**_No me podré alejar de ti!_**

En ese momento llega Terra

- Hola amor! Llegué! -

- Hola… -

- Amor, estas bien? –

- Si estoy bien – Le decía Chico Bestia sin dejar de mirar el atardecer

Terra se queda mirando el atardecer junto con Chico Bestia

- Chico Bestia… Estabas llorando? -

- Yo? Llorando?... No! Como se te puede ocurrir eso?! –

- Es que tienes los ojos llorosos –

- Ehmm –

- No me digas que estabas pensando en nuestra boda y te emocionaste! –

- Puede ser… - Susurra

- Que? – Pregunta extrañada Terra

- Eh… Si… Si! Pensé en, nuestra boda! – Miente, secándose un poco los ojos

Terra lo abraza, le da un beso en la mejilla y se va a su habitación

Chico Bestia queda mirando el atardecer… Pensando… En Raven

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuaaa! **

**Fokiita **


	3. When You're Gone

**Hola! Disculpen por la tardanza, pero aquí esta el tercer y ante-ultimo cap! Y la razón fue porque… tuve un síndrome de "demasiada inspiración" y tuve muchos enredos en como seguir este fic… y les cuento que ya tengo el final, lo que pasa es que todavía no lo voy a subir hasta encontrar la canción que "encaje" con este. Bueno basta de charla y les dejo lectura…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El día había llegado, si era 3 de Febrero, el día de la boda

En la Torre

- Amiga Raven vamos! – Le decía Starfire a su amiga

- No voy a ir! –

- Yo se que tu no quieres ir, pero es nuestro amigo, el chico bestia! Por favor Raven! Por favor! –

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried**_

En el Auto-T

- Ya están chicas? – Pregunta Robin

- Yo si… Pero nuestra amiga Raven no va a venir con nosotros – Dijo Star un poco triste

Star subió al auto (estaba con un vestido rosa y los chicos con un smoking negro) y se fueron a la boda

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lied is made up on your side**_

Raven quedo en la torre, sola, no quería ir a la boda y sufrir viendo como se casa el chico que le robo el corazón con otra… con Terra

Raven miraba la ciudad desde la ventana de su habitación

- No puedo creerlo… Por que? – Se decía a si misma - Soy una estupida! Como no me di cuenta! Yo si lo amaba… Yo lo amo… -

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I miss you right now**_

Raven salio de su habitación y se fue a la de Chico Bestia. Entro al verdoso y vacío cuarto.

Lo miro de arriba abajo, de esquina a esquina

- Chico Bestia… - susurro – Te extraño - Dijo muy triste

_**When you're gone the peaces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone the words I need to heard **_

_**To always get me through the day**_

_**And make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

Raven se dirigió hacia el armario, pensó que si lo abría iba a caer una "torre" de ropa sucia. Serró los ojos y abrió el armario, pero, para su sorpresa, no había nada… era un armario vació

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do, reminds me of you**_

- Chico Bestia… - susurro nuevamente – Por que te fuiste…? Por que!? -

Raven serró el armario y vio el escritorio de Chico Bestia (el que esta al lado de su cama), se sentó en el – Chico Bestia… - susurro con una lagrima que recorría su mejilla. Empezó a recordar, el día en que se fue, el día en el que él le dijo lo que ella no quería aceptar y en ayer… en la conversación que tubo con Starfire

_**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_

_**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

" _- Raven, yo te amo - _

_- No te creo... - _

_- Raven... - _

_- Déjame! – _

_Raven corrió rápidamente a su habitación_

_- Es mentira… el miente… el miente! – Se decía"_

Raven bajo del escritorio

" _- Chico Bestia... - _

_- Raven... Adiós - _

_Chico Bestia se subía a un convertible rojo, junto con una chica rubia, Terra_

_- Raven, toma - Chico Bestia le entrega un pañuelo color verde agua_

_Raven mira a Chico Bestia y ve el pañuelo y lo toma_

_- Chico Bestia, yo... - Raven levanta la vista y ve al convertible alejándose de ella – Chico bestia… - dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos"_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I miss you right now**_

Bajo a la entrada de la torre para tomar un poco de aire y olvidar un poco las penas

- Que es esto… - Dijo Raven tomando algo del suelo – Chico Bestia… - Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla al notar que era el pañuelo, el pañuelo que le dio Chico Bestia antes de que se fuera con – Terra… - Dijo apretando el pañuelo con todas sus fuerza, y tirando un árbol ( con su magia negra, por supuesto )

_**When you're gone the peaces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone the words I need to heard **_

_**To always get me through the day**_

_**And make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

Con el pañuelo en su mano subió a su habitación. Agarro un Jean negro, una remera gris oscuro y unas zapatillas grises, se vistió bajo a la cocina y miro a través de la gran ventana

- Starfire tiene razón… - se dijo así misma

_**We were made for each other**_

_**Out here forever**_

_**I know we were**_

_**Yeah Yeah**_

- Tengo que hacer lo que es correcto -

"_- Amiga Raven, tienes que hacer lo que diga tu corazón –" _

- Tengo que seguir a mi corazón –

"_- Tienes que luchar, luchar por lo que es tuyo… -" _

- Si… Luchar… Luchar por lo que ella no merece- Obviamente refiriéndose a Terra

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me**_

Bajo a la entrada de la torre, tomo el pañuelo y se lo coloco alrededor del cuello y con una voz muy decidida dijo – Tengo que detener esa boda –

_**When you're gone the peaces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone the words I need to heard **_

_**To always get me through the day**_

_**And make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola! Espero que este cap. Aya sido de su agrado… El próximo va tener una sorpresa… una gran sorpresa… Va tener un Rob/Star y por supuesto un CB/Rae. Los espero en el próximo cap! Hasta… pronto? Hasta… que me decida a subir el proximo! **


	4. A Moment Like This

**Aquí esta la continuación… Bah! El final! Espero que sea de su agrado!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En la boda**

La música empezó a sonar y la novia, Terra, entraba a la iglesia con el hermoso y tipico vestido blanco que hay en toda boda. El novio, Chico Bestia, estaba en el altar… pensando… - ¿Estaré cometiendo un error? Si, pero no… Yo no… yo no amo a Terra… yo, yo amo a Raven –

_**What if I told you it was all meant to be,  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
**_

**Con Raven**

Raven corría por la calle buscando una iglesia, y con todas las iglesias que hay, no la encontraba

- Raven… empieza a recordar… que decía la maldita invitación - Empezó a recordar – Santa… Iglesia Santa… Iglesia Santa Ma-a-a-a… Maria? Maria! – Y empezó a correr **(N/A **no se me ocurrió otro nombre para la Iglesia

_**It's almost that feeling we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now**_

**En la iglesia**

El cura hablaba y hablaba, hasta que por fin dijo - Tara aceptas a Garfiel Logan como tu esposo, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza? -

- Si acepto – Dijo Terra con una sonrisa

_**A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
**_

- La encontré… - Dijo Raven que vio desde la puerta, (que estaba abierta) a Chico Bestia y el gran velo que tenia Terra, los dos de espaldas

Chico Bestia mira hacia la puerta y ve a Raven, ella lo mira a él y escucha desde la Iglesia al cura decir

- Garfiel aceptas a Tara Markob como tu esp…?

- si – dijo interrumpiendo al cura y pensando en lo todo lo malo y en los motivos en el porqué tenia que olvidarse de Raven

- Bueno… Estem… Puede besar a la novia –

Raven al escuchar esto se saco el pañuelo de cuello, lo tiro al suelo y se fue de allí corriendo

_**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
**_

Chico Bestia ve a Terra y luego a la salida de la iglesia, ve que Raven ya no estaba. Entonces, su cabeza le dijo que todo era un error, que había echo una estupidez al decir que "si" por rabia. Y…

- Esperen… - dijo Chico Bestia sorprendiendo a todos, a Terra e incluso a el mismo

_**Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
**_

- no… no acepto - Dijo el verde con una pequeña sonrisa

Vio a Terra , al "publico" y se fue corriendo de la iglesia.

_**Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
**_

Ya afuera, vio el pañuelo que le había dado a Raven, lo levanto, miro hacia todos lados y en una plaza, sentada en el borde de una fuente, vio a alguien muy familiar

_**A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
**_

Raven miraba como caía el agua de una gran fuente, empieza a pensar – _Ahora Chico Bestia esta muy feliz, de seguro están planeando su maldita luna de miel. Espero que se atragante y se asfixie con su tofu!!!! -_

En ese momento siente una mano en su hombro

_**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
**_

- Creo, que se te callo esto – Raven sin mirarle la cara, solo tomando el pañuelo dijo – Gracias…? - Levanto la vista y – Chico Bestia? – CB sonrió – Que haces aquí? -

- Em… -

- No tendrías que estar felizmente casado? – Dijo Raven muy enojada

- Bueno, si, pero igualmente no iba a ser feliz… - Raven se sorprendió CB se sentó junto a Raven

- Como que no ibas a ser feliz? –

_**Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
**_

- No iba a ser feliz por que… yo no amaba a mi "futura esposa" – CB tomo el mentón de Raven, haciendo que Raven lo mirara a los ojos – Yo te amo a ti – CB se acerco a Raven y… la beso. Raven se sorprendió, él la tomo por la cintura haciendo que ella se acercara mas a él. La fuente empezó a tirar agua… de color… negro (¿?), mucha mas agua de la podría tirar, haciendo algo que lo voy a llamar una clase de "lluvia artificial de color negro". Raven, aunque su cabeza le estaba diciendo que se alejara, ella siguió lo que decía su corazón, entonces correspondió el beso cerrando los ojos.

_**So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
**_

Cuando se separaron

- Chico Bestia… -

- Raven, quiero decirte que… -

- Chico Bestia, yo también, lo único que no quería aceptarlo y… -

- Raven, no importa – CB la beso nuevamente

**Pero… usted se preguntará… Que paso con la boda?**

_**Some people wait a lifetime  
For the moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
**_

En la boda

- Amigo Robin… - Dice Star muy tímida

- Que pas… - Pero Star lo interrumpe con un beso

- Robin… ya que Chico Bestia se fue y Terra se recupero, ya que esta coqueteando con Speedy… Robin… -

- Star…? –

- Robin, quieres casarte conmigo? –

**Chan! A que no se lo esperaban!**

_**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
**_

15 min. después

Cyborg llama por el comunicador a Chico Bestia

- CB?... Raven? - Los dos estaban mojados con el agua negra (por si no se dieron cuenta, el agua era de color negro por la _magiecita_ negra de Raven, ya que ella no puede controlar sus poderes y bla bla bla), parecía que tenían **brea**

- Si? – Preguntan los dos a dúo

- Que hacen los dos…? Como…? No importa, tienen que venir rápido a la iglesia -

CB serró el comunicador, y los dos se fueron a la iglesia

_**Oh Oh like this  
**_

En la iglesia

- Buenoo… Robin, aceptas a Starfire bla, bla, bla – Dijo el cura muy molesto ya que tiene que trabajar el doble

- Si acepto – Dijo Robin, no pudiedo creer que el había aceptado tal cosa

- Starfire… lo mismo –

- Si acepto señor cura! – Dijo Star muy feliz

- Adelante, bésala –

Robin se aserco lentamente a Starfire y la beso delicadamente

_**So let me tell you this**__**  
**_

En la salida de la iglesia

Todos tiraron arroz a la nueva pareja

- Hoy fue un día muy extraño – Dijo Raven

- Tienes razón - Dijo Chico Bestia tomandola de la cintura – muy extraño – y la beso

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
**_

FIN

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ahh!!! Termine! Estoy segura que no les gusto… Bueno y si les gusto yeah! Great! XD Bueno este es el final… espero que les aya gustado… Hasta pronto!!**

**Fokiita**


End file.
